In an existing mobile communications system, user equipment (UE) generally has relatively frequent uplink small data packet services such as sending of a ping, uplink response signaling to downlink signaling, an acknowledgment packet for transmission of downlink data, and an SMS message.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is used as an example. After UE establishes a radio resource control (RRC) connection in a cell, if uplink data needs to be transmitted, the UE first needs to send a scheduling request indicator (SRI) to an evolved Node B (eNodeB), and the eNodeB responds to the SRI, and allocates a quantity of physical resource blocks (PRB) to the UE. This process may be referred to as SRI scheduling for short, and an SRI sending period generally lasts 5 milliseconds to 80 milliseconds.
The UE transfers a buffer status report (BSR) to the eNodeB for the first time by using the PRBs allocated by the eNodeB. The eNodeB obtains, according to the BSR, a data size of uplink data that the UE waits to transmit, and allocates a proper quantity of PRB resources to the UE. This process may be referred to as BSR scheduling for short.
Subsequently, the UE sends a BSR to the eNodeB in a periodic manner or an event triggering manner. The eNodeB schedules a PRB according to the received BSR, so that uplink data is continuously transmitted. When a BSR sent by the UE indicates that a data size of uplink data that the UE waits to transmit is 0, the eNodeB stops scheduling a PRB resource for the UE. A BSR period generally lasts 5 milliseconds to 2560 milliseconds.
In the prior art, PRBs of a cell cannot be properly allocated during SRI scheduling, resulting in that utilization of PRB resources of the cell may be reduced.